nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Utan Migration
The Utan Migration occured directly after the cataclysmic event that started the Era of the Admirals. Introduction With the anti-Human sentiment rising to a fevered pitch with the invasion of the Estellion Sky Empire, the non-humans feel threatened, and are actually in very real danger. Fortunately, there is safety. The Warlord with the One Eye has promised a haven in his lands, to any who would receive his gift. Timeline *Imperial Year 9989 - Operation Ireland : The world is attacked by the Estellion Sky Fortress Nimbus. *Imperial Year 9992 - #Estellion forces are repulsed from Cameo, Jaedinar and the other nations. This is immediately followed by anti-human/anti-non western lands sentiments. This leads to violence against the non-humans and non-human sympathizers. *Imperial Year 9993 - #While the nations gather their forces, Camean and Jaedinar leaders gather, and using the sentiments of the common people, they start to kick out (or even enslave) all the non-humans. This leads to millions of non-humans be kicked out. This is especially hard on the Utan, which made up around seventy percent of those who move. *Imperial Year 9994 - The migration begins in full force, with nearly twenty million from Jaedinar traveling to the Neutral Lands and the land of the Warlord with the One Eye. The non-humans in Cameo are not so lucky. They must start to pass through Sabbatholm, causing great upset within the economy, as well as massive up kick in the slave trade. This in turn leads to the Badger Lords, Wolf Clans and the Valkyrie bands to up their aggressions against the Slave Trade. This leads to massive loss of life in all parties involved. This caused the Warlord with the One Eye, who had declared all non-humans seeking his protection be indeed be under his protection, to be aggressive, sending mercenaries and troops (even a few of his personal body guard) into Sabbatholm and eastern Cameo to assist in the Utan moving projects. However, most of his actions nearly caused a war with both Sabbatholm and Cameo, even involving the Neutral Lands. *Imperial Year 9995 - War breaks out, the Utan Migration Wars, in a battle royale between Sabbatholm (who blamed Cameo for it's problems with the refugees and the Warlord for 'invading'), Cameo, Jaedinar (on the side of Cameo, against the Warlord for being too aggressive, and against Sabbatholm for not accepting the refugees), the lands of the Warlord with the One Eye, the Neutral lands, and, eventually The 12 Pillars and Arcadia's Exile Fleet working together to stop the wars and focus them more on the Estellion Sky Empire. *Imperial Year 9996 - Under Arcadian and Pillar supervision, the non-humans are finally, properly relocated to the Warlord with the One Eye's land. This leads to massive population issues, but the Warlord, with help from some Arcadian City Builders begins a massive Arcology project in his cities. Also, the Warlord begins relations with the world at large, outside of his nearest neighbors. This opens up trade, mostly in food stuffs to his nation. *Imperial Year 9999 - The Middlemarch Arcology Project is completed and the last of the migrating stragglers arrive at the Warlord's lands. This marks the official end of the Utan migration in official histories. Fighting, however, continues as the Valkyries, Badger Lords and Wolf Clans, as well as others, fight against the slave trade and the less political elements of the Blood Meridian. This will go on for years, but die down before the New World begins. Characters Pro-non-humans *Warlord with the One Eye - He declared his lands a haven for all non-humans. In the end, though, he takes a much more active role in The World's politics because of his involvement with the Migration. * Blaise Audrey - The Head of House Audrey. While he dares not outwardly go against House Briscolletti, he is ashamed by his own non-involvement in the destruction of House Ashera. In this he declares that he will remove the Utan at personal expense to hide the fact that he is actually sending them to the Warlord's lands. * Spectre - in generally, many units of Spectre helped escort large groups (especially families) to the Warlord's realm. They were lead in this by Ren Tsetau and his wife, Uran Tsetau. * Ley Zeto - Chief wife of Emperor Zeto, she secretly used her influence to hold off political from being too aggressive against non-humans. * Helia Ordin - the Chief Admiral of Sabbatholm. She used her military influence to ferry groups as quickly as possible to the Warlord's lands. She was stopped, eventually, by her calling to fight in the Estellion Sky Empire. * Umbra Hunter-Generals Echu Doored and Chillin Grape participated by borrowing troops from the other Hunter-Generals and making land-routes safe for travel. They never actually declared whether they were against or for non-humans, but they did attack slave traders if they came across them. * Brundt Liser - A high up member of the Camean court and the minister of mercenaries hired, he was a powerful ally of Ley Zeto. He ordered the mercenaries under his command to ensure that no one bothered the non-humans on their way out. He bribed them, however, with whatever loot they could find in the abandoned housing. * Green Mustard - A famous, if eccentric architect of Arcadia. He was known for designing buildings that were comfortable, while yet space efficient and highly dense. He was also known for his work with the City Builders who seemed to favor his designs over their own. He went to the Warlord's land at his own expense, taking several city builders with him, to start construction on an ambition arcology project. * Sky King Helios - The leader of the Western Valkyrie Clans, he is very fond of Utan. When he had word of Jaedinar's and Cameo's plans, he used his influence to protect the Utan, and any other groups traveling to the Warlord's realm. The Warlord and he eventually met and planned out an offensive to make the pathways for the migration safe. * Badger Lord Widestripe the Mighty - Considered to be the leader of all Utan by the world governments, he worked hard during this time to organize the migration as best as possible. He acts as Sky King Helios' second in command, and his strategic adviser. Antagonistic *Rollan Briscolletti - The destroyer of House Ashera and the architect of this grand scheme. He understands the hearts of the people, and knew that to get what he wants, he must feed their fears about things that may (or have) hurt them. He knows that Briscolletti, while dominant, is in a perilous position. If he is not careful, he could lose all his power. After the Pillars and Arcadia intervene, he is only thing really holding Briscolletti's power, other than Ronch Loran *Ronch Loran - Rollan Briscolletti's chief right hand man. He is dangerous and powerful even as an individual. He used his power to grab the reins of much of the Slave Trade, just before this time, and uses it to capture whole groups of non-humans at once. He also used their attacks to bug the caravans the non-humans were using, and soon had an accurate map of their movements. He is eventually defeated by Trema Spectral, a Pillar, and loses both his arms to her. *Emperor Zeto - Head of the Blood Meridian and a prime player in the Human Supremacy field. He was able to launch a successful propaganda campaign against non-humans and turned the hearts of his people his way. A great deal smarter than he lets on, he kept tabs on his chief wife and Brundt Liser. He let them alone, though, as he figured it would be better pr than to execute his human chief wife. *Nathan Kale - The leader of a large group of Slave Traders that escaped Ronch's take over. He smells profits and is pursuing them doggedly. He is considered a rival of Sky King Helios, and has even crossed blades with him, and lived, something no one else can boast of. *Lumina Kaphisilla - A sister of House Kaphisilla's leader, Alidee Kaphisilla, she was put in charge of the land surrounded by the Warlord with the One Eye, Sabbatholm and Jaedinar. Despite not being much of a human supremacist, she dislikes the refugees coming through her land, causing a great deal of discomfort to the trade and day to day life of her people. She eventually orders military action. *General Luke Merren - A powerful general and mob leader of Sabbatholm, he is dominated by greed, and he has been paid very well by the Blood Meridian. He has been working with Nathan Kale for a while now, and has sent many groups towards ambushes set up by Nathan's slavers. Neutral, but participated * [[]] - The Head of House Falcia. Though he never was able to be proactive like Blaise Audrey, he was able to finally realize that much of Briscolletti's power was from the other noble house's leader's fear of them. He starts to observe Briscolletti, as well as shoring up his power, when the hammer would fall. * The 12 Pillars - Though they desire order, they do not particularly care whether or not the non-humans are discriminated against, as long as the general balance is kept. They were, however, quite deceived by their underlings, who had received money to not tell them of the troubles. *Gil Colin Graham - Personally, he dislikes the discrimination against the non-humans, but his hands are tied by the political machinations, and he must act neutral. He was able to transport several large groups with his Exile Fleet to the Warlord's realm as 'diplomatic measures'. Epilogue With the Utan of Cameo and Jaedinar (even Sabbatholm) and the rest of the non-human species safely in the Warlord's domain, there are still many sentiments, bad sentiments that remain. Cameo and Jaedinar were battered by Arcadia, the Pillars even that slip of a backwater it's leader, the Warlord, dares call a nation. The New World will result in changes, and not all for the best. Quotes "It's all well and good that you sit in your tower and fight your wars without a thought to us little people! But here's a cold reality! The weak depend on the strong to protect them! I was strong. I am strong! But I never had the power to really protect them, especially compared to Cameo and Jaedinar. I did my best, and you know what? Getting you to come here is the best thing that could happen to a weakling like me! It means that I can tell you about the oppressed weak and the chaos it's beginning to cause! I never had the power to protect them... but YOU do! You can fix this problem! I know that the Pillars is a group devoted to order! You can bring order to this! That's why I messed up the balance and caused the war!" - Warlord with the One Eye confronting Ophelia Metis and Trema Spectral, after Trema punched him through a wall. "The Non-humans are a bane to humans! They are inferior beings! The servile Utan, what strength do they have? The Valkyries, do they have any self control when it comes to fighting? The Merr, they have no society and can't even breathe air! Elves are arrogant and mean! The dwarfs diminutive and constantly making weapons! The giants large and braggarts! I could go on... but no one, can compare them to HUMANITY!" - Ronch Loran in a speech to Blood Meridian Supporters. "If it has a working body, I can sell that puppy. That's a sad fact... ah screw it, as long as I'm paid, I don't really care!" - Nathan Kale talking to Luke Merran. "IT'S A BUNNY UTAN! LET ME HUG YOU... AW YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Sky Lord Helios having a rare break down at the sight of Rabbit Utan children. "Lord Helios, I humbly request your strength. My people, the Utan, have been cast out of our homes. We do not have any friend who can help us. The Warlord, whom we both trust, has promised sanctuary, but his hands are tied by politics and the sheer strength of his neighbors. We need your help to protect the caravans who are being picked apart by the abhorrent slavers. Please, be our shield and our strength!" Widestripe the Mighty in his address to Sky King Helios. Notes *Inspired by something Xewleer can't remember. Category:Story Arc Category:Cameo Category:Jaedinar Category:Blood Meridian Category:Warlord with the One Eye Category:Era of the Admirals